Tricky Treat
by supercommpromises
Summary: Mike makes it home for Halloween, but the day doesn't go quite as expected. El helps show him holidays aren't always about the day of the year, but who you're with and how you celebrate. (Shameless smut, rough sex, oral, candy, lingerie, Halloween vibes)


**_AN:_**

 ** _Hello. I'm not dead or dying, and I appreciate all of the comments and PMs saying you were concerned for me. I've just been busy and this account has taken a backseat to everything else. Sorry for leaving but sometimes it's just like that. I hope you're all well._**

 _ **This is for KM, who gave me the idea specifically and is always so kind and supportive. I appreciate you.**_

 _ **And also a shoutout to Magladin, who's ridiculously hot Spookiest Season series helped motivate me to open a google doc and get this out. It had been bouncing around in my mind, but you finally helped me get the words out, so thank you!**_

 _ **I hope you guys like it.**_

* * *

 __Technically, Halloween was over.

Yeah, there were still pumpkins on the stoops of the neighborhood and kids running around in sugar-fueled crazes, shrieking and laughing. Orange and yellow leaves still drifted to the ground, vibrant against the cloudy gray skies. Autumn's chill heavy in the air.

But it was November 1st and Mike couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

The spooky day had fallen on a weekend and he'd driven back to Hawkins to spend time with… El, really. He'd told his mom he'd be coming back to visit but in all truth, his mind had been on his girlfriend he'd hadn't seen in weeks. With midterms coming up, he hadn't made it home from Indianapolis as much as he'd been wanting to, though they still wrote letters and called each other. It never felt like enough, so he'd decided to finish a big project due on Friday and then take the following Monday off so he would have three days.

He'd made it into town just after noon on Saturday and she had been waiting for him at his house, smiling brightly and wearing a cute orange corduroy dress and leggings and a sweater, curls tied up in a scrunchie and a scarf around her neck, a fall dream. She'd thrown herself into his arms and almost toppled him over, swinging her around and around until they were both dizzy and then kissing her until he was breathless.

She had felt so _good_ , pressed tight against the front of him as she hotly kissed him, and his mind had filled with several ideas of how they could spend their Halloween night, tucked under blankets in the basement, watching a spooky movie and fucking each other's brains out. The way she bit her lip when she pulled away had made it obvious she had similar thoughts, but then his mother had walked, stealing him away for a hug and motherly kiss.

And then she'd ruined everything.

"Mike, could you do me huge a favor? Can you take Holly trick-or-treating tonight? She was going to go with Jessica Carmichael but the poor thing came down with the flu and she absolutely refuses me to let her take her and—" Karen Wheeler had sighed, having the decency to at least look sympathetic. "Maybe El can go too and you can spend some time together?"

Mike had looked over at his girlfriend who had quickly hidden the disappointment in her gaze and smiled painfully, nodding in agreement. Of course they would. Of course.

So instead of getting some much needed alone time, they had wandered Loch Nora dressed as last year's Han Solo and Leia costumes with Holly running around in her rather unimaginative but pretty ballerina tutu. They carried pillowcases too, figuring if they were forced out into the Halloween night, the would at least reap the rewards, ignoring the raised eyebrows of the adults standing in doorways as they dropped candy into their bags.

When they got back to his house Holly insisted on watching _It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown_ in the basement while she sorted her candy, which Mike and El watched with her, more interested in cuddling as closely as possible than digging through their own candy bags which had been left in the basement. By the time the little girl went to bed, it was well past ten o'clock and Mike felt exhausted from the drive and running around. He'd tried to hide it, wanting to spend more time with El, but she'd gazed into his sleepy eyes and kissed him and told him she should probably get home anyways.

But today was a different day, and even though they'd spent most of it at the Byers' catching up with their friends, he'd been unable to keep his hands off of her. They'd grabbed lunch at the one little Italian place in town that was actually good and she'd teased him under the table with her foot, stroking his ankle and then calf and then thigh. He'd been ready to take her out to the car and rip off her tight denim skirt and fuzzy sweater, but they'd agreed to meet up with Will and Max and instead he'd frustratedly driven them over to his best friend's house while she curled into his side, breath warm on his neck, hand resting on his knee.

The afternoon had been a dreary haze of conversation and playing Atari and trying to keep his mind off El's body which was constantly being draped across him. She seemed to be getting desperate too, occasionally staring at him and biting her lip, letting her hands linger on him, throwing her stocking-covered legs into his lap as they lounged on the couch and then squeezing her thighs together when she noticed him staring hungrily at her.

It took all his power not to grab her and rip whatever undoubtedly cute pair of panties she was wearing off and throw her legs over his shoulders and dive into the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted in his life. To hear her moan and whine and whimper his name as he made her lose control, to sink his fingers into her soft flesh while giving her the greatest pleasure.

He'd had to hide his boner with a pillow and focus on the screen until he'd calmed down enough to volunteer to play a few rounds. Anything to get his mind off of El and the way the neckline of her sweater dipped down just enough to show off the delicious curve of a breast.

And then finally— _finally_ —they'd made it back to his house after a quick stop at Blockbuster, toting Alien and the first two Halloweens. Before he'd even put his hand on the door heading to the basement, El hot on his heels, his mother had stuck her head out of the kitchen and told them dinner would be ready in five minutes, would they please go upstairs and tell Holly?

Another agonizing forty minutes of pretending to care about what his mother said at the dinner table passed and then he was grabbing his and El's half eaten dishes and tossing them into a sink, blurting something about "Watching scary movies in the basement so _please_ don't come down if you're going to get scared" and then they were both barreling down the steps, giggling, hand in hand.

"I'm going to actually put a movie on," he said quickly. "You want to grab the blankets?"

"Can we make a fort?" Her eyes light up at the thought and even though he didn't really want to waste any more valuable time that could be spent making her scream his name, he nodded.

It took a solid twenty minutes to get the whole thing organized, finding enough blankets and moving the D&D table and chairs to make a cozy den. But it was probably the best fort Mike had ever made and he couldn't help but feel a little proud, staring at it with his hands on his hips for a second and admiring his work.

There was a shuffle from inside, where El was arranging pillows, and then her voice sounded along with the crinkle of wrappers. "Mike? What's this?"

Shaking himself out of his proud admiration, he quickly crawled into the roomy fort, blinking in the glow of the TV at El, who was sitting cross legged with a pillowcase full of candy in her lap. It was their stash, what they'd earned from the night before, and she was holding up a clear packet with something round inside. Mike scooted closer, taking it from her hand.

"Oh, it's a candy bracelet." He opened it and held out his hand. "Here, give me your wrist."

She did and he slid it on, fitting her slim wrists despite being designed for a child. Her eyes blinked curiously as she stared down at it, twisting her arm to look at the edible jewelry.

"It's candy?"

"Yeah, you've never seen one? Holly gets them sometimes. They're not usually given out at Halloween but I guess you were just lucky," he grinned. It had been five years since her first Halloween, trapped in a cabin alone, but there were still some things she hadn't seen yet and Mike liked it a little bit, getting to show her new things.

His hand was still gently holding her forearm, skin on skin, and he let his eyes trail up to hers, remembering with a sudden flash of heat that they were alone. For the first time all day. Together.

He thumbed the bracelet, then slowly brought her hand up to his mouth, palm upturned to him, keeping his burning gaze fixed on her, watching as her hazel-browns filled with the same heat. His mouth opened, finding the chalky-sour candies that ringed her wrist, and he closed his teeth around one, gently scraping her skin before increasing the pressure on the candy. A shiver traveled up her arm, to the rest of her bed and her mouth gaped open, the slightest gasp leaving her sweet, pouty, pink lips. He bit down harder, eyes burning into her, the tension growing with each passing second until—

 _Crack!_

The candy splintered, tart sweetness exploding into his mouth and El let out a whine as his teeth delicately pinched the soft skin inside of her wrist. He pulled back and then pressed a kiss there, followed by another, inching up her arm as she shivered, letting herself be pulled closer and closer.

He couldn't take it anymore.

His grip jerked her towards him, his free hand finding her hair and grasping a handful as he pulled her to him, teeth clacking as their mouths clashed. She didn't hesitate, scooting forward to wrap her arms around his neck but he caught her wrists and pulled her back, pausing to take a heavy breath and stare at her, her pretty mouth wet and open, eyes half-lidded and full of lust.

He threw her onto the pillows and blankets and crashed down on top of her, hands scrabbling at her sweater, needy and rough, fisting the fabric and quickly pulling it over her head, leaving her in a black bra, one he hadn't seen before, with see-through lace on the cups that let her pretty nipples poke through, pink and hard and aching for him. His mouth watered and she arched her back without really thinking, her wrists still pinned by his hands, thighs rubbing the sides of his legs as she whined.

"Miiiiike." She writhed, whining, trying to press herself against him. "Touch me?"

"I want to see all of you first."

It was a growl and he released his grip long enough to reach down and find the zipper on the back of her denim skirt, figuring the black stockings would take the longest to get off and he wanted them out of the fucking way. The skirt slid down and Mike's already hard cock almost spasmed at the sight before him. She was wearing a garter belt, black, that went down and attached to the lace tops of her stockings. A tiny black, lace thong covered her womanhood, the dark thatch of curls obscured by the scrap of fabric.

"Oh my god." It was almost a whine.

El smiled salaciously, sliding her hands up over the lingerie and touching herself. "You like it?"

A strangled groan left his throat in response and he couldn't help it, running his fingers over the crease between her legs and feeling just how drenched it was, moving up and touching the bare skin at the tops for her thigh, his damp digits leaving trails of wetness that made her shiver. El gasped under his touch and arched again, her body begging to be touched by him. His plans to tease and torture her until she was frustrated—like she had made him _all fucking day_ —were quickly forgotten as his fingers caught the edge of the thong and pulled it to the side, exposing her pretty pussy, folds slick and wet for him.

" _Fuck_ ," he breathed. "Holy fucking shit, you are _so wet_."

This time he didn't fight the urge, snatching the sad excuse for underwear and ripping them right off her body with rough hands, throwing the shreds of lace over his shoulder. She yelped, but it quickly turned to a shriek as he fell onto his chest between her legs, hands grabbing her perfect round ass and pulling her to him. His lips found her folds and he licked her from back to front, feeling her jolt beneath his grip. He groaned at the taste of her, salty-sweet and sticky, and buried his face in farther, tongue circling her tight entrance and ghosting over her clit as she gasped again, hands scrabbling for a grip in the blankets beneath her.

It was such a perfect thing, being like that with her, getting go be so intimate. He would eat her out for hours if that was an option. Maybe it would be someday, when they had their own place and lazy weekends where he could pin her down in their bed and lick her hot cunt for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. His dick had already been getting hard but that thought made him throb.

Hearing her whimper and moan, saying his name and crying out to God, only turned him on even more and made him work harder, his tongue pressing inside of her and then dancing through her folds. El was almost sobbing, hips rocking against him, head thrown back and moving side to side as she tried not to be too loud. It was hard when he was good with his mouth, when he knew every inch of her, inside and out. He finally let himself focus on her clit, spelling nonsense words and humming, the vibrations causing her squirm against his grip.

"Oh! Oh, fuck, Mike, _fuck_!" Her hand tangled into his hair and _pulled_ , unable to handle the waves and crests of pleasure. "Fuck fuck fuck!"

He pulled back, to catch his breath, lips and chin and cheeks wet from her arousal. A cheeky smirk tugged his mouth. "We'll get to that in a minute, okay?"

He dove back in, letting go of her right ass cheek to press a finger into her tight opening, then a second and third, all sliding easily in due to the copious amounts of fluid flowing out of her. A frantic pace was set, her hips thrusting to grind against him, tongue still working her clit as he furiously fingered her, curling to find the right spot that made her—

" _Ah!_ Oh _fuck_ , Mike, Mike, _Mike_!"

She spasmed all at once, back arching, thighs crushing his head while her fingers dug into his scalp, inner walls tightening around his fingers. It was intense and he couldn't help but wince as she rode out her earth-shaking orgasm. His free hand went down and fisted his cock, still restrained under his jeans. Fuck it had felt good to stretch her with his fingers but he was dying to get inside of her and _feel_ her.

Her body went slack and he pulled his face out from between her legs with a gasp. The white hot lust that had been coursing through him all day wasn't sated yet and he crawled back over her, looking down at the sexy as fuck lingerie that was still on her body. He'd always had a thing for lingerie, even though he'd never said it out loud, and the garter and thigh highs were almost giving him an aneurysm they looked so hot, making her long, lithe legs even longer and drawing the focus to her tight, beautiful pussy.

"You wore that because you wanted this, huh?" he breathed, voice dangerous and low. "You want me to fuck you."

"Yes," she whimpered.

"You're such a fucking tease, El. Touching me all day, wearing _this_ , knowing what I was going to do once I saw you like this." He took a measured breath. "And now I'm gonna fuck you, El. Fuck you til you're screaming like you're being fucking murdered."

She stared up at him, the neediness fading a bit and replaced with her own fiery lust. "You wanna murder my pussy?"

"Fuck yeah."

He licked his lips as he stared down at her, the taste of her wetness on them, and when he managed to drag his gaze back up to her face, her brows were drawn, teeth biting into her lower lip. The orgasm had made her hazy and complacent but she was waking back up and he almost yelped in surprise when her hands reached out and snatched the front of his pants. His button was undone and zipper down in record time and he guessed she'd used her powers but all thoughts left his brain the second her hand wrapped around his aching cock.

" _Shit_!" He yelped, unable to keep from collapsing onto her at the feeling.

His hips shuddered forward automatically, seeking her warmth, wanting desperately to find his way inside but he didn't get the chance as El wrapped her leg around his hip and then used the leverage to flip them over. Mike grunted as he landed on his back, not expecting the sudden shift, but then _she_ was ripping his clothes off, his polo going flying and his pants and briefs sliding down his legs until he was as bare as she was. Almost.

Her bra—if you could call it that—was still hiding her beautiful breasts and while she was busy telekinetically snatching his clothes, he managed to get a hand up her back and unhooked it, pulling it down her arms. He hungrily took in the perfect sight, both hands reaching up to cup and palm the slight weight, thumbs going to her nipples. His mouth watered as she let out a sigh and leaned back, letting him take his time, massaging and kneading the soft mounds.

But he was still throbbing, tucked between her stocking-covered thighs, and he bucked his hips needily, ready to grab her and fucking _get inside_ of her. She slid forward, teasing him with a smirk, her nether lips just grazing his cock as she shimmied her hips. It was too much and he let out a growl, hands dropping, ready to take what he needed but she stopped him with her own hands and then carefully slid down his legs.

His fingers bumped across something on her wrist and he realized she was still wearing the candy bracelet, her own eyes drifting down to it as she got onto her knees. Her right hand grabbed his cock, squeezing as if to test, and he grunted, hips canting up towards her, needing more. He was three seconds away from grabbing her again and throwing her back onto the blanket and slamming into her, ready to fuck her until he felt sane again.

Instead, she moved her hand, the precum that coated his swollen head making it easy for her to glide up and down, putting just the right pressure around his girth and making him shudder. His eyes closed, he couldn't help himself.

"El," he groaned. "Fuck, babe, I can't take this. I need you so bad."

"You missed me?" It was more a breath than a sentence.

"So fucking much. I can only jerk off to those sexy pictures you sent me so much. It's still not as good as the real thing." She had stopped rather suddenly and he looked down, wondering if he'd said something wrong. "I mean, I _always_ miss you."

But she wasn't looking at him, her eyes were focused on his dick and he frowned, unsure of what was going on. She glanced up at him, that naughty grin he loved so much teasing him.

Then her left hand reached down and slid the candy bracelet down her wrist and right onto his cock. It startled him but she wasn't done, pulling the elastic and doubling it around his thick member, a grunt leaving his throat as tight beads were rolled down his shaft until they were resting at the root of his cock, like some sort of ring.

"I love candy," she grinned salaciously. "Almost as much as I love your dick."

"What—Ah! Ah, fuck!"

Her lips had wrapped around his slick member and she'd _bobbed_ , taking the whole damn thing into her throat in one unexpected move. It was so incredible that Mike could only gurgle as she began to pull back, sucking so hard he was sure she was taking his soul with her mouth. She pulled off with an audible _pop_ and Mike shuddered, almost blowing his load right then.

"Shit, I—" He gasped and then groaned, shuddering in ecstasy. "Fuck, what are you _doing_?!"

His eyes wanted to stay shut at how good it felt but he managed to peer down and realized she had her lips wrapped around one of the candy beads, her tongue swiping it lazily. The bracelet was just tight enough to feel _good_ , creating a pressure around the base of his cock that helped him ground him. But the way she was tugging it with her mouth and making the beads roll around his shaft had his eyes rolling. It was just enough to feel good, but the pressure kept him from busting, a delicate dance he could hardly stand. He had called her a fucking tease, after all.

She nibbled another piece of candy, teeth brushing his delicate skin, making him hiss in a breath, jaw clamped shut. It didn't hurt, but she'd never used her teeth down there before and somehow, the way she was so gentle and careful about it… it felt good. He was struggling, gripping the blankets in an attempt to keep from grabbing her head and shoving her mouth back onto him, and when she snapped one of the beads off, he couldn't keep from grabbing at her, desperately wanting relief.

His hands slammed back down, an invisible force keeping him still as El took her time, eating the candy right off his dick, occasionally swiping her tongue up and around his throbbing cock, ghosting her mouth over the tip and even taking it in, not making contact but letting her hot breath cause him to shiver and groan.

"El, please, babe, you're killing me," he begged. "It feels so good but I _need_ you."

"Need me?" She toyed.

"I need to fuck you!"

She licked a stripe up the underside of his dick, sticky from the candy she was still sucking on, eyebrow raised as he watched. Lifting her mouth up, that damn smirk came back again.

"I just wanted to give you your treat for Halloween."

Mike scowled. "This isn't a treat, you're driving me fucking crazy! Please, fuck, just let me go, I'll make you feel good. So good."

"Mm, so it's a trick _and_ a treat?" Her brow was raised, lips poised over the red, aching head of his cock. "Oops. A tricky treat."

"El, _please_!"

She went back to the bracelet, sliding her tongue so the beads rubbed up and down his shaft, teasing him even worse. It went on and on, until another fifteen minutes had passed and Mike was straining against the invisible hold, desperate and needy and fierce as he stared down and watched. It was all he _could_ do and he was frustrated enough to be scowling, the amazing feeling of her mouth getting him so close to cumming but the pressure from the elastic and her light touches keeping him just away.

All of the sudden El sat up, licking her lips, and she crawled up him and kissed him, open-mouthed and messy. Mike opened hungrily, wanting anything, and he felt her pass one of the tiny candy beads onto his tongue, her teeth then finding his bottom lip and latching on. Her dripping core rubbed up and down his stomach and he felt like he was about to lose his mind.

"Mike," she whispered, watching as he broke the candy between his clenched teeth. "Do I get a trick or a treat?"

He swallowed, considering her question. He knew what _he_ wanted to do to her, but there was always a chance it wouldn't be what she wanted. Never hurt to make sure. "What do you want? I can make you feel good."

"Mmm… both? I want to feel good but…" Her eyes met his, pupils blown with desire, lips swollen from sucking his dick for so long, voice breathy with anticipation. "You don't have to be nice."

It took him a second to catch her meaning but then the invisible hands holding him down vanished and he didn't bother to answer. He flipped them, less than gentle, and slammed her onto her back. His hands were everywhere, feeling every inch of her small, supple body as he groaned at the feeling of being back in control.

El whimpered. "Fuck me, Mike."

She didn't have to ask twice.

His left hand reached down, notching himself at her soaked entrance, and then he shoved in all at once, spearing into her as she let out an ear-piercing shriek, barely drowned out by the shrieking on the screen as some poor girl was murdered by Michael Myers. She arched, hands reaching out for something to grip onto, but he caught them, lacing their fingers and then smacking them over head, keeping her pinned down as his hips slammed forward into her.

It wasn't "nice", she'd given him permission to be rough and he was desperate and frustrated enough to take full advantage, ramming fully into her. He didn't hold back at all, letting out a snarl against her throat as he tried to thrust harder, he earlier teasing having driven him past his usual passion and gone straight into frustrated dominance. El took it, knowing she deserved it and _wanting_ it, yelping at each smack of their sweaty bodies, arching her back to try and accommodate the massive intrusion pulverizing her insides.

He was _ravaging_ her, teeth finding the skin of her throat and nipping, biting, sucking small apologies over the bites until she was moaning, head jerking back and forth. The screams on the TV and the intense music only made it better, the entire atmosphere heightened. The bracelet was still wrapped tightly around his dick, the only thing keeping him from blasting his load into her in the first five seconds, the pressure grounding him. The few beads left bumped her clit with each thrust and she shuddered and arched and pulled at his hands, trying to fight his restraining grip that kept her pinned down.

"Oh, oh, _ah_ , Mike! Fuck, Mike, ohhhh!" she whined, hips wiggled, trying meet his punishing pace. "You fuck me so good, oh god, don't stop."

"Gonna fuck you 'til you can't walk," he grunted, his teeth gnashing together.

"I want to feel you later, please, Mike, uhn! Oh, yes, like that! Uhn, ah!"

"So _tight_ , El, feels so fucking good."

She was perfectly tight, her small body taking it so beautifully, like it always did. It never got old, watching the way his cock disappeared into her tight, dripping hole, how she clenched him and milked his length with each thrust. She gave him control of all of her, trusting so willingly and even begging for more. Fuck, he would never deserve her, not really. It made him feel crazy, unhinged, and she squeezed her legs around his hips even tighter, trying to ground herself during the onslaught.

"Tell me you love it." He pulled her hands up higher, jerking her upward and stretching her body out, her pretty tits bouncing with each pounding thrust. "Look at me and say it."

"I love it," she gasped, eyes still squeezed shut.

" _Look at me_ , El!"

The beautiful hazel-browns cracked open and she mewled, body stretched as far as it would go, back arched, legs clinging to him as he fucked her open. God she was so fucking _perfect_.

"Tell me you love it when I fuck you. That you love taking my cock."

"I-I love it! I love it when you fuck me," she cried, head thrown back. "I love taking your big cock inside of me, I love it!"

It felt so good to hear her say it.

"This pussy is _mine_ , El, and I get to have it whenever I want."

She didn't need prompting this time. "You can have it whenever you want, Mike, it's yours, please, take it!" Her cunt squeezed him, like a reassurance. "Just bend me over whenever you want and take it—I want to be fucked by you all the time, _please_ , fuck me, Mike!"

She was ridiculously turned on, each slam of his hips accompanied with a wet slapping noise, her pussy drenched and coating his thick rod. They were his favorite sounds, her crying his name and the sound of their bodies colliding, the perfect soundtrack to any occasion. He liked hearing it in the back of his car, with her hips bent over the back seat as he pounded her from behind, or echoing off the tiles in the shower while he fucked her right into the wall. There was never a place he wouldn't want to do this, want to feel her like this and know that she was his.

It was getting to be too much and the way she was squirming, her cries reaching a fever pitch, told him she was feeling the same. God he wanted to watch her cum, to feel her grip his cock even tighter as her legs trembled, see her face as she screamed out her climax.

"Gonna give it to you, El," he panted. "Gonna give it to you so fucking good."

"Make me, Mike! Please, I wanna cum on your cock, please, please—Ahh! Oh, ah-ah-ah!"

He'd released his hold on her right hand, keeping the left one still pinned as his now free hand went down and ripped her thigh from his hip, fingers slipping on the silky black stocking that covered it. He shoved it upward, stretching her open even wider, so he could feel every single inch of her weeping pussy. It felt so good, so right, fucking her so hard and so roughly as she begged and cried for release beneath him.

She would feel him tomorrow, she would feel him even after he got back in his car and left, driving a hundred miles away. He wanted her to ache for him, the way he had for her, and touch herself to his memory while they murmured to each other over the phone, dirty words and naughty ideas.

And then he would come back and do it again.

"Feels good, El?" He jerked her leg up higher, thrusting into her even deeper and watching her eyes widen, the candy bracelet still around his cock rubbing against her swollen nub.

"Unh, ah—y-yes! Oh, Mike—I-I—" Her eyes started to roll and he knew.

He dialed it up to a ten, jackhammering into her like there was no tomorrow, fingers digging into the flesh of her thigh as he grunted, letting his mind turn red with need and lust. Everything he'd been holding back burst out like a collapsing building, crashing down on her as she clung to his shoulder with her free hand, her pink painted nails ripping the skin from his back. He could barely feel the pain, too lost in the feeling of her perfect, tight pussy that seemed to be growing tighter by the second.

"C'mon, babe, cum for me, c'mon," he chanted to her, barely audible over the sound of their messy fucking. "Cum for me, El, lemme feel you cum wrapped around my cock."

"Ohhh, _Mike_!"

She did as she was told, exploding beneath him, her whole body jerking, hand slapping at his chest as though to push him away. It was too much stimulation and he slowed, feeling her flutter and quaver, chest heaving, brows squeezed together as the most beautiful moan he'd ever heard left her perfect pink lips in the form of his name. It was the single sexiest, most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life. He stopped moving entirely, loving the feel of her aching, twitching walls still hotly wrapped around his own throbbing dick. They were both panting, chests heaving in synch, and the blanket fort was hot and stuffy, filled with the messy smell of fucking. Mike decided he totally loved it, looking down at his girlfriend as he gave her a minute to catch her breath and get her bearings, knowing her orgasms could be intense for her to forget her name sometimes.

She finally came out of her haze, eyes half-lidded, and bit her lip, looking up at him.

"Your turn," she whispered sweetly.

She didn't give him a chance to reply and instead began to move her hips, fucking herself on his length as he stayed still, watching. He couldn't take his eyes off the sight, her leaking cunt moving up and down his rigid cock as she squeezed her muscles, the feeling making his whole body weak, arms shaking. She slid her hand from his grasp and grabbed his narrow waist, using it to pull herself up farther and harder, thrusting herself against him and then corkscrewing her hips, capturing him inside and squeezing.

"Fuck," he breathed, unable to handle just how ridiculously hot it was to watch his freshly-fucked girlfriend pleasure him. There was no way she wasn't sore and hurting at least a little after he'd completely ravaged her body, but she ignored any pain, focused on making him feel good. And it felt good for her too, despite the discomfort. His cock always felt good.

"Mmm, Mike, I missed your big cock inside of me," she murmured hotly, slowly blinking her eyes. She let her arms drop, above her head, using only her hips and lying back on the blankets and pillows, her body totally exposed to him, vulnerable and small. "Feels so good when you fuck me hard like that. I've been wanting that for weeks."

"I wasn't—" His voice caught in his throat as she lazily fucked him, eyes closing for a moment so he could ground himself. "It wasn't too much?"

She shook her head and the movement twisted her hips in a way that made him gasp. With a grin she did it again, swirling her sweet cunt around his rod as he grunted. "You can fuck me like that any time. I like when you're… hard."

"I'm always hard for you," he couldn't keep the smirk out of his voice.

"I love it, I love you, I love getting fucked by you, I love fucking you," she gasped.

Her words were pushing him closer to the edge and he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her hips and sat back, pulling her up into his lap so he could get even deeper, her hands snatching a pillow to cushion her neck as he started to pump in and out of her, needing his release. The angle was incredible, the ridge of his cock rubbing against the top of the inside of her, right over her spot and she gasped and reached out to grab his hands as he held onto her, nails digging into him.

"Oh _shit_! _Mike_!"

Her stomach concaved and then her back arched and he watched in amazement as she came for a second time unexpectedly. The angle and clench of her around his cock and the look on her face did it and he exploded out his orgasm with a growl, emptying everything he had into her swollen cunt, feeling like it would never stop.

"Mmm," she moaned, shaking legs falling open as her body went slack. "S'good," she slurred as though drunken. The tops of her thighs were painted with their mess, his sticky fingerprints from gripping her legs dotting the black thigh-highs. It was fucking _everywhere_ and he blinked, wondering how there was so much this time.

It took him a moment to realize the elastic string of the candy bracelet was still there, that it had kept him from cumming as quickly as normal. He panted, staring down at their still joined bodies, pulling out halfway and admiring the thick, slippery wetness that slid out of her and down his cock.

It was beautiful, he wished they could stay like that forever, but with a sigh he pulled out all the way so he could fall onto the blankets next to her, wrapping an arm around her as he tried to catch his breath. He felt totally exhausted and just wanted to snuggle her for a bit, even though there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to go another round tonight if she was up for it. He had to leave the next day and wanted to take advantage of the time they had.

El rolled to face him, scooting close enough to press her sweaty forehead to his equally sweaty neck, letting out a happy hum. Her fingers pressed to his pectoral, her teeth playfully nibbling his collarbone as she let her hand tickle down his stomach until it reached his softening member.

"Woah, hey!" he yelped as she grabbed it, sliding what was left of the candy jewelry off of him and then putting it back onto her wrist. "Give me a warning, El," he snorted.

"That's not what you usually say," she smirked back.

"Yeah well, there's not usually candy on my dick. That felt weird."

She brought her wrist up, inspecting the bracelet, and Mike couldn't help but noted that the last of the beads were coated in their cum, sticky and sugary. El smiled, putting it to her lips and snapping one of the candy pieces off into her mouth. He groaned—something about the whole thing was incredibly hot—and she let out a giggle.

"Thanks for the treat, Mike." Her eyes drifted to where their pillowcases full of candy were. "I think this is my new favorite Halloween candy."

He couldn't resist wrapping and arm around her waist and pulling her to him for a messy kiss, her mouth still sugary-sweet. When he let her go he sighed happily, feeling his heart fill with the usual love and gratitude that always came after they had sex.

" _You're_ my treat, El. I'm glad I came home, I missed you so fucking much." He sighed again, brushing a kiss against her sweaty tangle of hair. "I love you. Like a lot. Just a reminder." He pulled her closer, feeling her naked body press against his and shuddering before leaning forward, breathing into her ear. "Guess what?"

"What?" she whispered back.

"I got a candy bracelet in my bag too."

She gasped and then she was pulling him back on top of her wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him almost frantically, full of excitement."Again?" she asked breathily.

"Definitely." He pulled back to admire her, her pretty face and shining eyes, curls haloed around her head, black lingerie scattered around her, so eager to please him. So perfect. "Happy Halloween, El."

She grinned back. "Happy Halloween, Mike."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_

 _ **I do love Halloween. I hope you guys do too.**_

 _ **I'm going to answer the question I know I'll get. Where I Belong is on hold. Eliza is busy and even though I suppose I could keep it going without her, I don't want to. She's been my rock and my friend and I will wait for her because I want that story to be the best it can be. It can't be without her.**_

 ** _There's a chance I might be back with a one shot or two. I've been lacking motivation and inspiration so I kind of doubt I'll be too active but I'll try. I had another idea for a multi-chapter AU (think the Collide vibe) but I'm a bit overwhelmed at the thought of it so it'll hang around limbo. But it's there which is more than I've had in a while._**

 ** _Hope you can forgive but I'm grateful for you all._**

 ** _Happy Halloween!_**

 ** _~Wyn_**


End file.
